A conventional solar cell structure with a p-type base has a negative electrode that is typically on the front-side or sun side of the cell and a positive electrode on the back side. Radiation of an appropriate wavelength falling on a p-n junction of a semiconductor body serves as a source of external energy to generate electron-hole pairs in that body. Because of the potential difference which exists at a p-n junction, holes and electrons move across the junction in opposite directions and thereby give rise to a flow of electric current that is capable of delivering power to an external circuit. Most solar cells are in the form of a silicon wafer that has been metallized, i.e., provided with metal electrodes that are electrically conductive. Typically thick-film pastes or inks (sometimes referred to simply as “pastes” hereafter) are screen-printed onto the substrate and fired to form the electrodes.
The front or sun side of the silicon wafer is often coated with an anti-reflective coating (ARC) to prevent reflective loss of incoming sunlight, thus increasing the efficiency of the solar cell. Typically, a two-dimensional electrode grid pattern, i.e. “front electrode,” makes a connection to the n-side of the silicon, and a coating of aluminum on the opposite side (back electrode) makes connection to the p-side of the silicon. These contacts are the electrical outlets from the p-n junction to the outside load.
The front electrodes of silicon solar cells are generally formed by screen-printing a paste. Typically, the paste contains electrically conductive particles, glass frit and an organic medium. After screen-printing, the wafer and paste are fired in air, typically at furnace setpoint temperatures of about 650-1000° C. for a few seconds to form a dense solid of electrically conductive traces. The organic components are burned away in this firing step. Also during this firing step, the glass frit and any added flux reacts with and etches through the anti-reflective coating and facilitates the formation of intimate silicon-electrode contact. The glass frit and any added flux also provide adhesion to the substrate and aid in the adhesion of subsequently soldered leads to the electrode. Good adhesion to the substrate and high solder adhesion of the leads to the electrode are important to the performance of the solar cell as well as the manufacturability and reliability of the solar modules,
There is an on-going effort to provide paste compositions that result in improved adhesion while maintaining electrical performance.